


【诺俊】【星辰】没钱你就穷养

by ICYCY



Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [3]
Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICYCY/pseuds/ICYCY
Summary: 三年了梦梦终于能有颁奖礼小沙发坐我好快乐🥳
Relationships: Jisung/Chenle, Nojun, 星辰, 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563817
Kudos: 5





	【诺俊】【星辰】没钱你就穷养

前文戳

【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养

【诺俊】【星辰】有钱你就富养

人气男团诺✖️抠门粉丝俊

仓鼠本色星✖️财阀本色乐

05

李帝努再说了什么黄仁俊已经听不见了，抱着腿跟个蘑菇似的在贴在墙角萎靡生长。蹲了一会儿还没等想开就被忙晕了头的后勤组长当成溜号的组员逮住了，劈头盖脸训了一通踹去往保姆车上搬矿泉水。

黄仁俊自己还没缓过来，也没觉得有什么不对。搬到第四箱的时候钟辰乐带着朴志晟的kakao回来了。

钟辰乐工作证护体后台摘星，两人用上翻译软件一聊发现都是央视后台走廊横冲直撞过的知名小土豆，老艺术家相见进度神速。

-乐乐回去路上小心～

-星星也是～

正你侬我侬一抬头，这不是我俊哥吗？

黄仁俊被钟辰乐拉出来的时候还在愣神。

钟辰乐戳戳他的小细手臂。

“嗷！”黄仁俊抱着酸痛的手臂又蹲下了。

“你还知道疼啊。”还好还好，有得救。

钟辰乐看人兴致不高，一回酒店上了电梯直达顶层，领人露台酒吧喝点小酒套话。

“你买单吗？”黄仁俊随手翻着酒单，兴致缺缺。

要不然你买啊，钟辰乐看着他哥的侧脸没敢说出来，“我买我买。”

“你好点单！这个这个这个…”

在黄仁俊连指三瓶混酿眼见着要指上香槟页之前钟辰乐拦住了，“不好意思，上面都换单杯，今天的特调我们试一下，再加一个小食拼盘，这个就不必了。”

钟辰乐把酒单从黄仁俊手里扯出来，挤眉弄眼让服务生赶紧带单子走。

“不好意思先生”，服务生看黄仁俊实在脸嫩磨蹭着不肯走，“我能看一下您的身份证吗？”

“嘿我这暴脾气！”黄仁俊撸起袖子就准备开怼。

“俊哥俊哥，算了算了算了。”钟辰乐抱着不住挣扎的人觉得自己头发都快被薅掉一层。

好不容易消停下来的黄仁俊闷头狂灌，钟辰乐啃着薯条觉得他哥可能是水桶转世。数着撤下去的杯子逐渐后悔，还不如一开始就点他个三瓶，至少不必看人服务生战战兢兢地来了又去。

续了三次番茄酱钟辰乐才听明白自己今晚钱包大出血到底是为了什么。

“乐啊，你说我怎么就这么南啊…”黄仁俊接过钟辰乐递来的纸巾抹把泪，“昨天刚住进去的房子今天就塌了啊…”

“靓仔千千万，不行咱就换。”钟辰乐拍拍他的肩。

“不行！我俊哥能让他好过？今天开始我要做李帝努黑粉！”黄仁俊把高脚杯往桌上一拍，小腰挺得笔直。

06

黄仁俊，李帝努黑粉，可以说是黑粉圈最消极怠工的存在。

人黑粉天天追着李帝努视频一帧一帧截黑图，黄仁俊怂得把所有资源博全部取关，恨不得把李帝努整个人都从他的生活里扫地出门。

钟辰乐看不下去了，“俊啊，下周末澳门演唱会一起去呗？”

“不看。”黄仁俊缩在他脚边的懒人沙发里有点委屈。

“黑粉也要有黑料吧，我们有内部人员，保管你去就能拍到他秃顶抠脚的独家照片。”钟辰乐亮出手机上和朴志晟的聊天界面。

黄仁俊慕了，但黄仁俊还是不去。

“你是不是不敢去？你是不是还喜欢他？”

“我去！我去还不行嘛！”

钟辰乐今天也很会拿捏他哥。

行程是敲定了，可黄仁俊还是一如既往地萎，萎到隔壁摄影系接了个广告外拍他什么都没问也跟着去当苦力。

黄仁俊平日里没少给摄影系卖命，但充其量当个群演背景板，棚里打个卡顺杯奶茶回寝室，运气好还能看到几个小明星。

今天黄仁俊运气是有些过于好了，遇到俩大明星。

第一次来国内拍CF的李帝努和罗渽民。

两人代言的是调制乳，学名香精冲出来没什么牛奶的…

牛奶。

黄仁俊看着那人手里巧克力味、香蕉味、蜜瓜味挨个换，气得捏扁了手里的牛奶盒。

花心大萝卜！拍CF都这么花心！

转场拍双人照的时候现场都围着两人团团转，黄仁俊蹲监视器旁好大一只劳动力。

“仁俊啊，把牛奶给人送上去。”

黄仁俊扔了手里变形的盒子，随手捞了一盒往前走，边走还给人把盒子打开放了根吸管。

哼，牛奶也不给你。

黄仁俊直冲着罗渽民去，把粉嫩的盒子举到人面前。

罗渽民低头一看，草莓味的，大开的，牛奶。

罗渽民想跳起来，这次没人摁住他，草莓牛奶洒了旁边李帝努一身。

黄仁俊看着被甩到李帝努身上的吸管正一路顺着手臂缓慢移动，金发上挂着的牛奶往下滴，淋到一侧脸颊上留下暧昧的痕迹，再顺着线条优越的下颚骨离开下巴，落到前襟。

这黑料有点刺激。

经纪人忙冲上来一通大呼小叫，旁边罗渽民捏着鼻子倒退三步，那样一张精致的小脸，嘴里发出的是村口大爷同款中气十足五段笑声。

正准备脚下开溜的黄仁俊被赔笑的副导演往前一推，任命地带人去后台换衣服。这会儿沾了牛奶的白t已经有些透了，黄仁俊打头走得一身正气，僵着脊背一路没敢回头。

在衣架底下一堆花花绿绿的衣服中间翻了半天，黄仁俊挑挑拣拣实在是找不出一件白色内搭，就知道抠门摄影系一个场景只出一套服装。黄仁俊无奈转头和经纪人装孙子，人家也表示带来的私服全是黑色。

“但你身上这件…”，经纪人指指黄仁俊身上oversize的大T。经纪人出完馊主意立马溜了，外面那大爷还等着他搬小电风扇回去除味呢。

黄仁俊还能怎么办啊？脱呗。

利落地脱了衣服隔着两步伸长手递给李帝努，背对他在衣架上找衣服穿。

“我们是不是见过？”

“没。”

“韩语说得好？”

黄仁俊发誓他听见李帝努笑了，当即一个猛虎回头。

刚钻衣架底下伸半天的脖子罢工了，嘎啦一声。

“哎哟我去…”

黄仁俊僵着半边身子就在李帝努面前蹲下了。

稍微捂着揉了揉，一抬头又是嘎啦一声，李帝努衣服还没来得及穿上。

TBC


End file.
